The present invention relates generally to welding of components in a vehicle battery pack.
Increasing numbers of automotive vehicles are being produced that require the use of relatively large battery packs, such as, for example, hybrid electric, plug-in hybrid electric, battery electric, and fuel cell vehicles. The battery packs in these vehicles may require a large number of welds to attach various components together. It is desirable, then, to assemble the battery packs with components and welds that are cost effective, reliable, durable and resist degradation from the environment in which these vehicle battery packs operate. The environment may include, for example, vibrations, a significant range of operating temperatures, and moisture from condensation of water vapor.